The Quiet Game
by I Always Get It For Free x3
Summary: The boho's play a fun round of The Quiet Game. That summary is tangoing to hell. haha. Please R&R. Rated for Language.


**I got this idea a while ago I just never typed it up. Now It's typed. **

**It's also kinda short. But it's worth it.**

**Disclaimerrrr: I own nothinggg. **

**Story Time!**

* * *

It was a regular boring day at the loft. Everyone was sitting around talking about the randomest things possible. Mimi was chatting with Angel in rapid Spanish. So no one had a clue what the hell those two were talking about. Mark, Roger, and Maureen were arguing about how moody Maureen could be during that time of the month. Joanne and Collins were talking about dull legal stuff that nobody cared about.

Suddenly Angel stood up. "Everyone!" All the boho head's turned to face their favorite drag queen. "Let's play the quiet game!"

"Why?" Maureen asked.

"Because it's fun. Trust me. Me and Mimi chica play it all the time!" Angel stated.

"Yeah." Mimi let out a small giggle. "1...2...3! EVERYBODY QUIET!" Mimi shouted.

The room fell dead silent. Everyone looked around at each other.

The silence continued for 10 seconds. A smile came across Maureen's face.

"PENIS!" She shouted. She buried her face in her hands and started laughing uncontrollably.

Everyone else looked at each other like 'What the hell?'.

"...VAGINA!"

All the boho's looked at Collins who just shouted the name of a part in the female reproductive system. He and Maureen started cracking up and everyone else tried to hold back their laughter.

But Mimi couldn't hold her laughter any more. "BALLS!" The dancer shouted.

"BOOBS!" Angel shouted seconds after Mimi.

Mark, Roger, and Joanne were the only one's left.

"BUTT SEX!" Just kidding. Now only Joanne and Mark were left.

All the rest of the gang gathered around Joanne and Mark.

"Okay, can we hurry this up! I know my pookie is going to win." Maureen said.

"Yeah right." Collins replied. "I got my bet on Mark."

"Would you like to place a wager on that?" Mimi asked.

"How much?" Questioned Collins.

"Five million dollars!" Maureen shouted.

"How about five bucks?" Angel said pulling out a five from her jacket pocket.

"That'll do."

The five boho's emptied their pockets so they can put five bucks each. Everyone's was in singles except Roger who payed in Quarters, and nickels, and dimes. (Oh My!)

Maureen, and Angel had their money on Joanne. And Collins, Roger, and Mimi had their money on Mark.

"Mimi chica, how come you're not betting on Joanne with me?" Angel asked.

"Well, Joanne lives with Maureen...so I thought that Maureen has rubbed off on her a bit." Mimi said with a laugh. In return, Mimi got a glare and the finger from Maureen. "Sorry, Mo."

"Well, I figured that Joanne can spend gosh knows how long in court and be silent...and Mark narrates films for a living." Angel says.

"It doesn't matter about what job they have. I know Mark can last longer than Joanne in this game." Roger said.

"Why?" Maureen asked getting in Roger's face. "You don't think my pookie can beat Markie? Huh? Huh? What do you have against pookie?"

"N...nuh...nothing..." Roger said, scared by the angry diva.

Maureen started laughing. "HA! I had you there you rocker fuck!" She said.

"Whatever..." Roger said.

_2 ½ hours later..._

"OKAY! Is anyone else as bored as me?" Maureen asked.

"I am." Angel said tiredly.

"Second that." Mimi said.

"Me too." Collins agreed.

A light snore was made from Roger. Maureen threw a pillow at his face. "Wake up asshole! You have to suffer with us till Mark gives in!"

Roger immediately woke up. "That's where you're wrong there Miss Drama Queen. Joanne is going to give up." He said throwing the pillow back.

"Ha! You're really funny." The diva said sarcastically.

"He may be funny, but the boy is right!" Collins said.

Now everyone was in on this little fight and they didn't notice Mark and Joanne taking the bet money and walking out of the loft.

"Let's get some coffee or something to eat." Joanne offered.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Mark said.

THE END!!

**

* * *

**


End file.
